cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Kingdom of Shane
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = Fast Food }} Nation Information Kingdom of Shane is a growing, developing, and old nation at 274 days old with citizens primarily of Caucasian ethnicity whose religion is Judaism. Its technology is advancing rapidly. Its citizens enjoy a wealth of technology within their nation. Its citizens pay extremely high taxes and many despise their government as a result. The citizens of Kingdom of Shane work diligently to produce Furs and Spices as tradable resources for their nation. The government has no definite position on foreign affairs at this time. When it comes to nuclear weapons Kingdom of Shane will not research or develop nuclear weapons. The military of Kingdom of Shane has been positioned at all border crossings and is arresting all drug traffickers. Kingdom of Shane allows its citizens to protest their government but uses a strong police force to monitor things and arrest lawbreakers. It has an open border policy, but in order for immigrants to remain in the country they will have to become citizens first. Free speech is considered taboo in Kingdom of Shane. The government gives foreign aid when it can, but looks to take care of its own people first. Kingdom of Shane will not make deals with another country that has a poor history of inhuman treatment of its citizens. National History Many years ago, chaos was everwhere in the region, which was totally cut off from supplies. A man called Shane, however, managed to work his way to power, ending the anarchy that reigned and establishing his kingdom. This was followed by many years of peace. On August 1,2007, Shane died, and massive rioting broke out over the tiny kingdom. An emergency election was done, and on August 4,2007, Ruler xyhuang was elected in a transitional government with emergency executive power, and managed to quell the rioting. He quickly joined GOLD, giving his people protection and aid. The Evil Mango Wars On August 11th,2007, the evil nation of mango land, lead by sasuke, declared war on the Kingdom after they requested that sasuke's nation stop pretending to be in GOLD. xyhuang, being merciful and obeying GOLD, did not attack until the second day. The second and third day, sasuke managed to destroy large amounts of the Kingdom's army. The citizens, both in fear and anger, broke out into riots and anarchy. xyhuang, remembering the old rioting, managed to get some aid from GOLD, and cruise missled sasuke in retaliation. Soon, other members of GOLD mixed in, and sasuke was forced to surrender on an unrecorded date. Great War IV Otherwize known as The Unjust War, the war shook the cyberverse as former WUT and other were pitted against each other in a confusing, terrifying frenzy of war. GOLD, defending her ally EoRTS, attacked CIS. The Kingdom attacked Vesuvius of CIS. However, GOLD basically became a dictatorship and was declared on by NPO for the strike on CIS, and idmediately crushed GOLD. The Kingdom managed to flee in time to ROFL, or the Republican Organization for Libery, a small, growing group of escaping GOLDies. Later, ROFL merged with Purge, and the Kingdom enjoyed a position as an Adviser to the Purge Government. However, Purge fell too, collapsing. Pirate Time Finding itself friends within the Freebootin Pirate Insurgency, it joined and once again was secure - until FPI angered the new CIS, which attacked alongside its ally, the New Polar Order. The nation briefely attacked the enemy on its own turf, then quickly fell into a defensive posture, being decimated. Cities were razed to the ground and Shansek's basic services failed. Finally, the Kingdom surrendered. After a term of service in the lenient POW terms, the country was released. Deciding that there was only one place that could truly protect the Kingdom, the government applied for the New Pacific Order.